Evaluate the following expression when $a = 2$ and $b = 10$. $7$ $a$ $ + 8$ $b$ $ + 5$
Solution: Substitute $2$ for ${a}$ and $10$ for ${b}$ $ = 7{(2)} + 8{(10)} + 5 $ $ = 14 + 80 + 5 $ $ = 99$